


We are made to endure

by DNpoison



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Parenthood, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DNpoison/pseuds/DNpoison
Summary: In the glass gardens, the Starks are the one that end up growing strong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the Jonsa Week thing, but I kind lost the deadline - oops.  
> I wrote it slightly sleep deprived, this is unbeta'd and I'm not that into the politcs of westeros, sorry for any mistakes.

The first westero's heir had come behind whispers, too soon to be born, but no one would say it out loud, no one would dare to call what the Queen and the King in the North had, a sin. Even if the child was conceived a moon before they knew what they truly were and two before they wed to secure Stark heirs to both, the northern and the southern throne.

"I'm already with child" Jon remembers Sansa whispering into the night of their wedding "I had no idea how to tell you until Lord Reed arrived and than the marriage plans... I'm so sorry"

The revelation made him feel numb until a maddening happiness washed over.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You are my Queen, always has been. Now you are the mother of my child. I love you and I would have all the lords beheaded if it meant having you my Lady, having this. No amount of calling it a sin would have stopped me" he says with a fire that only comes out for her.

They name her Lyarra. A northern princess with Tully in her hair and Stark in her eyes and resolution. She came easily into the world, lungs full of fight and Jon can still remember how overwhelmed by the adoration he felt when he barged into the chambers to claim his babe and his wife in his arms. He could never fathom a life like this before, where he could call a child his own, give it a name, security and such a loving mother. He loves Sansa even more after such a precious gift.

They don't know the second one is coming until is too late and they are already in the King's Road.  
Sansa doesn't feel any of her previous sickness, nor misses her moon's blood for thrice a moon. It's only in the middle of the Journey she notices the blood fading, the belly swelling. When they arrive in the Red Keep is already clear she is with child.  
This one burn inside her not too long after this and she ends up in a bed. She should have never had come back south, they are not safe within its gates, her child is not safe here. No Stark ever is.  
Jon is relieved when after many a night, the babe is born, holding Sansa to the world and making her fight the fever that happened upon her. The white hair and grey eyes only frighten him later, when the Dragon Queen insists on naming the girl after a sister he never knew beyond songs and seems too eager to hold her all of the times in the day, barely leaving the nursery, singing in a foreign language.  
It gets even worse when Viserion's eggs cracks and the skies are presented with three new dragons, one of them so white it sends shivers under his spine.  
Rhaenys may have the Targaryen look, but he can feel her ice when he holds her, can see the north in her eyes just like in Lyarra's. Can tell Sansa would never leave without her little dragon princess, even if it meant unleashing a war.  
Although she is not the one that was promised to the Iron throne, the Hand and Consort of the Queen asks for the second, promises the lands beyond the Narrow Sea to the first, since the northern lords would never accept a crown given to a girl.

"Fuck all of your thrones" Sansa says without sparing a look to the little man, but seeming unperturbed all the same "They need their mother, their father, their home. No child of mine will be raised upon King's landing filth grounds"

They leave with the air heavy with tension and Jon worries for many moons turns until a raven arrives, not long before the dragons – a gift, the Queen says.  
Rhaenys is to be sent south at four and ten, not a name day after. It is both a peace offering as it is a threat and Daenerys makes sure they remember it, coming to Winterfell so often to hold the little dragon, Jon is afraid Sansa will freeze the other woman in place only with her stare.

"It would be good if she remembered Rhaenys is my child, not hers" Sansa says at the feast for Lyarra's fourth name day, smiling to the redhead while fixing her crown of winter roses, as if she hadn't said anything that could set all of them on fire.

The third and the fourth come just one year later and one of them is a surprise.  
Little Robb seems to look like the King more than himself in all details but his eyes: indigo eyes that makes Jon long for the first time for the man who won his mother's heart, long for songs he never listened. The babe worn both of his fathers in the face and Sansa is certain his is the true song of ice and fire.

Dany, too, is certain little Aemon is the one of a song, being a miracle in flesh and when the Dragon Queen comes north again, she brings Tyrion and her babe with golden hair and violet eyes resting in his arms.

“It seems our house is the one that ended up growing strong” Sansa smiles, watching Daenerys take the infant to snuggle him closer to her chest, a feeling long lost coming back to her: safety.  
“Aye” Jon laughs “It seems we are made to endure longer than any harsh winter, after all”

**Author's Note:**

> Just so I take it out of my chest, in my world (wich I'm calling "Heirs" if I ever really write it), Rhaenys becomes Southern Queen with Aemon, Lyarra really goes to the free cities (and loves it) and Robb becomes KitN and rule alongside his Dornish bride, Arianne's child, Mellarya (who knows how to make crazy good lemoncakes, which he is addcted to).  
> (YES, My mind is kind wild).
> 
> English is not my first language, so I'm sorry if it sucks, I can and will fix any mistakes if you can point them.  
> Hope ya'll enjoyed anyway.


End file.
